Gaara a trouver une solution à son problème
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Gaara est follement amoureux de ce petit blond et compte bien lui montrer les plaisirs de la chair à ce petit ! : /!\ Lemon : OS


Ignorance... Ce mot me représentait tellement bien en ce moment. Tout simplement car je ne savais rien et ne comprenais rien. Et en même temps qui aurait pus comprendre ?  
J'étais là avec ce cher Kazekage. Gaara, le mystérieux et tarifiant rouquin. On était en train de se battre je crois... je ne suis plus sur de rien. En tout cas on en avait l'air. J'essayais pas tout les moyens de l'atteindre alors que lui ne faisait aucun geste, laissant son sable le protégeait. Quand tout à coup Gaara me regarda droit dans les yeux et je me suis sentit complètement paralysé. Il mettait devenu impossible de faire le moindre geste à part de continuer à regarder dans ses yeux si...intense. Il y avait Sakura pas loin du lieu de combat et elle me regardait comme si je venais de lui annoncé que je voulais me marier avec Sasuke et que l'on ferait plein d'enfant mi Kyûbi mi Uchiha. Elle attendait que je réagisse, que je me remette bouger car sinon c'était la mort assuré. Je le savais, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Un sourire sadique pris place sur les lèvres de Gaara comme si il avait compris ma position et mon problème. Il s'avança lentement, presque pour me provoquer. Toujours en me regardant dans les yeux qui rendait étrangement aucune fuite possible. C'était comme si j'étais prisonnier de son regard et de son intensité. Il arriva à quelques centimètres de mon corps pétrifié et posa sa main sur mon épaule tendu. Puis j'ai vue le sable nous entourait tous les deux pour finalement nous enfermer dans un espace clos assez grand pour nous deux sous les cris de Sakura qui, j'en étais sûr frappait contre la prison de sable indestructible et les rires de Temari qui cria un bonne chance à Gaara ce d'on je ne fit pas attentionnées qui lui, lui faisait beaucoup d'effet car des légères rougeur prirent place sur ses joues, Gaara laissa sa main descendre de mon épaule pour se retrouvait sur mon torse se qui accéléra considérablement mon rythme cardiaque se que, à cause de sa main à proximité de mon organe affolé, Gaara remarqua. Son sourire s'élargit, il compassa les quelques centimètres en se collant contre moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger mais là n'étais pas la chose la plus terrifiante.  
 _Avais-je envie de bouger ?_  
Ses mains se dirigèrent vers mes hanches pour les entouraient fermement, comme si cela m'empêchais de reculer, se que je ne pouvais pas déjà faire à cause de ma paralysie mais aussi parce que derrière moi se trouvait la paroi de sable. Gaara dirigea son visage vers le miens lentement, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. Quand ces lèvres frôlèrent les miennes il tourna brusquement le visage pour se dirigeais vers mon oreille qui commença à lécher sous mes gémissement que j'essayais de retenir en me mordant la lèvre, ce qui la fit saigner sous la pression. Il chuchota contre mon oreille alors que je frissonnais  
 **\- Voyons Naruto... Ici personne ne peut ni entendre ni voir ce qui se passe, relâches toi.**  
Ça voix, c'est comme si je ne pouvais lui désobéir, parce que même si il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux ma paralysie était toujours là. Ses lèvres descendirent pour arrivaient à mon pire et grand faible, mon cou. Dès que c'est lèvres si posèrent un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres sortit de ma bouche se qui fit relevait la tête de Gaara qui me regarda les yeux remplis de malice.

 **\- Alors j'aurais trouvait un point sensible...intéressant.**  
Et juste après cette parole il retourna dans mon cou sous mes gémissements et mes soupirs d'aise.

 _A l'extérieur de la prison de sable du côté de Sakura et de Temari._

Temari se rapprocha de son ennemie et lui dit sous le ton de la confidence.

 **\- Tu sais cette prison se n'est pas n'importe laquelle c'est moi qui la inventait pour ce combat sous les désirs de Gaara qui ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème** **  
** **\- Quel problème ? Demanda Sakura curieuse.**  
Un sourire fier se forma sur les lèvres de la sœur de Gaara qui répondit amusé  
 **\- Comment faire l'amour comme jamais et autant de temps qui le voudrais à Naruto sans être interrompu et bien sur sans qu'on les voit ou entende. Voici alors la solution, appelé : La prison de sable !** **  
** **\- Faire...l'amour à Naruto ? demanda Sakura peu sûre d'elle.**  
Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Temari qui regarda son adversaire d'un air pervers  
 **\- Oui... Gaara est follement amoureux de ce petit blond et compte bien lui montrait les plaisirs de la chair à se petit !** **  
** **\- Mais... Naruto... il est toujours puceau !** **  
** **\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?**  
Embarrassé Sakura rougit violemment et détourna le regard.  
 **\- Je les entendu en parlait avec je ne sais plus qui, c'étais y'a trois jour juste avant de partir alors il n'a pas eu le temps de ce dépuceler. Oh mon dieu tu te rends compte que Gaara va lui enlever sa virginité ?!** **  
** **\- C'est encore mieux alors !**

 _De retour dans la prison de sable_

Gaara avait avec empressement déchiré le t-shirt de Naruto et commencé à titiller avec sa langues les tétons de celui-ci.  
 **\- GA...gaa...ra...Qu'est ce que...que tu f-fais ? Dit-il incapable de sortir une phrase correctement.** **  
** **\- Je te prépare à te faire l'amour sauvagement et amoureusement.**  
Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent considérablement sous le rire amusé du rouquin qui retourna à son occupation première depuis l'enfermement, rendre fou de plaisir Naruto. Il enleva son haut aussi et colla son torse ruisselant déjà de sueur contre celui brûlant du blond. Ce contact rendit les gémissements de Naruto plus puissant. Gaara ne pouvant résistait s'accapara des lèvres du blond sauvagement ce qui surprit le porteur de démon. Il resta ainsi choquait mes ne refusa pas à la demande du rouquin pour approfondir le baiser en sentant la langue de celui-ci caressais ses lèvres jusqu'ici close. Le baiser devient plus langoureux et passionnel tandis que les langues des deux futur amants se rencontrait, se caressait et s'emmêler dans un balais infini. Naruto n'avait plus aucune lueur de compréhension ou de lucidité (oui oui il en avait avant !) Et s'abandonna à ces pulsions et à son désir plus que présent du Kazekage qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Les habits se retrouvèrent bien vite à leur pieds et en tenue d'Adam ils continuèrent à se coller l'un contre l'autre tandis que leur érection se frôlait ou se touchait leur faisant lâcher à tout les deux des gémissements qui les excitèrent encore plus. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter et encore moins eux même qui était partit pour de longues minutes d'amour passionnel dans cet endroit si étroit.  
Gaara empoigna le sexe de Naruto et entama de long va et viens en embrassant son coup ce qui fit presque criait d'étonnement le futur potentiel Uke. Les vas et viens s'accélèrent mettant Naruto dans un véritable brouillard de plaisir. Les joues rouges et haletant il murmurait le nom de son Seme qui finit par s'agenouillait devant le blond et prendre son sexe si fièrement dressé en bouche. Naruto empoigna directement les cheveux de Gaara comme pour le poussait à aller plus vite et de le prendre encore plus. Des gémissements se rapprochant plus des cris qu'autre chose sortait des lèvres du blond qui ne les retenait même pas. De courtes minutes s'étalèrent tandis que Naruto se sentait sur le point de jouir, il tira légèrement les cheveux de son Seme pour lui expliquait mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire et accueillis la semence du blond qu'il avala s'en rechigner. Il se releva et lécha ses lèvres enlevant toute trace de liquide. Ce qui ne fit que excitait de nouveau Naruto qui se dépêcha de prendre les lèvres du rouquin qui avait quand même un léger arrière gout d'on il préférait ne pas penser, déjà s'il été capable de penser. La paroi de sable s'élargit dans le dos pour prendre une drôle de forme mais qui ressemblait drôlement à un lit, Gaara l'y allongea et se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

 _De retour à l'extérieur pendant la transformation de la prison de sable_

 **\- Bah tu vois ! S'exclame Temari. Ton cher Naruto semble parfaitement d'accord parce que là Gaara à transformait comme je lui avait conseillé sa prison de sable en lit recouvert, confortable pour leur longues minutes d'amour !** **  
** **\- Oh mon dieu... Alors ils sont vraiment en train de le faire ?** **  
** **\- Bien sûr, Gaara ma dit qu'il ne forcerait pas Naruto et que dès qu'il montrerait la moindre opposition durant leur échange dans la prison de sable du début il le relâcherait, il ma dit que si je voyais le lit recouvert sa voudra dire que Naruto est d'accord et qu'il passe aux choses sérieuse. Je me demande juste ...** **  
** **\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?Demanda Sakura inquiète** **  
** **\- Tu penses que c'est lequel le Uke ?**

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête d'un air plus que dépité. 

_Dans le lit recouvert_

Gaara recommença à titiller les tétons de Naruto en lui tendant trois doigt en espérant que Naruto comprenne se qui visiblement n'était pas le cas. Et d'un élan de lucidité il releva la tête surpris.  
 **\- J'y crois pas...tu serais toujours vierge?**  
Naruto rougit brusquement et détourna les yeux gênés.  
 **\- Quel honneur je vais être le premier. Dit-il naturellement.**  
Gaara prit finalement ses doigts en bouche tout en regardant Naruto pour lui expliquer que c'était ce qu'il aurait du faire. Quand il les trouva assez humidifier ils les préparèrent à l'entrée du blond. Il prit de sa main libre le bâton de chair et fit entrer un doigt tout en accélérant la cadence de son autre main se qui porta ses fruits, Naruto ne sentit pas l'intrusion, il fit des va et viens avec son doigt se qui fit gémir le blond. Les choses se corcèrent quand un deuxième doigt entra en lui et la même le plaisir que lui accordait Gaara ne fit rien et il se mordit de nouveau sa lèvre inférieur qui avait recommencer à saigner pour ne pas crier de douleur. Gaara rattrapa les quelques goûtes de sang avec sa langue et l'embrassa délicatement comme pour se pardonner de sa douleur puis il chuchota.  
 **\- C'est vrais que au début tu vas avoir mal mais si tu te détends le plaisir arrivera plus vite.**  
Naruto suivit de nouveau les directives du rouquin et effectivement plus aucune douleur ne se sentait. Au contraire il gémi de nouveau montrant à Gaara qu'il n'avait plus mal. Gaara fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux et força l'entrée avec un troisième doigt. Cette fois-ci Naruto ne put retenir son cri de douleur se qui alerta Gaara qui accueillant cette fois-ci les larmes du blond tout en lui chuchota des phrases rassurantes et aimantes. La douleur disparût de nouveau pour encore une fois laissait place au plaisir plus intenses cette fois ci. Gaara enleva alors ses doigts sous les grognements de mécontentement de Naruto. -Prépare toi je vais cette fois-ci te remplir avec quelque chose de bien plus imposant, il est temps de te prendre entièrement. Et évidemment cette chose plus imposante entra lentement en Naruto qui hurla littéralement de douleur. Gaara le prit dans ses bras et le serra tous en s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Puis il resta immobile malgré lui, car il est vrais que le rouquin avait un sang-froid presque légendaire pour restait ainsi sans bouger alors que le désir le consumait entièrement. Au bout de longues et douloureuses minutes Naruto se déhancha doucement pour montrait à son Seme qu'il n'avait plus mal, alors Gaara commença à bouger sous les soupirs de bien-être de son Uke. Il accéléra la cadence après chaque va et viens se qui fit de nouveau gémir fortement le blond.  
 **\- Ah ! Ga...Gaara ! Ah ! Plus-plus vite ! Ah !**  
Gaara ne se contrôlait plus et accélérait toujours plus, allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Et d'un seul coup Gaara toucha LA zone. Alors des étoiles aux yeux Naruto hurla le nom de son Seme le plus fort qu'il pouvait et sans le savoir les deux filles à l'extérieur l'entendirent 

_A l'extérieur._

 **\- Donc ce serais Naruto le Uke... Et bien mon frère le rend dans tous ces états !**  
Sakura se contenta de rougir. 

_Dans le lit recouvert_

Et ce fut ainsi de longues et agréable minutes, Gaara qui avait repérer la prostate du blond ne se gênait pas pour la touchait autant de fois qu'il le pouvait faisant hurler son prénom. Des grognements lui échappait souvent tandis qu'il s'épuisait de plus en il sentit le cercle de chair autour de son membre se resserrait et il jouit dans le corps de Naruto en hurlant son prénom sans pouvoir se retenir et le blond ne tarda pas de faire de même entre leurs ventres. Gaara se retira de lui et se laissa tomber à côtés pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Il voyait Naruto fronçait les sourcils et un voile de tristesse se posa sur lui.  
 **\- Tu regrettes ? demanda t'il peu certain. La voix hésitante de son amant fit réagir Naruto qui releva immédiatement la tête.**  
 **\- Non bien sûr que non ! Avait-il dit avec empressement**  
Il n'avait même pas réfléchis, il avait dit cette réponse comme si elle tombait sous le sens et rougit immédiatement. Il repensa à ce qu'il était en train de faire il y a de cela quelque minutes et son cœur s'emballa. Il avait sentit que c'était quelque chose de plus profond que le désir qu'il avait ressentit en lui. De l'amour... Il ouvrit immédiatement grand les yeux et regarda Gaara surpris qui lui, le questionna bien-sûr.  
 **\- Euh... je... enfin... je voulais te demandais...toi...tu as fais ça juste pour...**  
 **\- Je t'aime. Le coupa Gaara. Alors non je n'es pas fais sa que pour un petit plaisir. Je t'aime réellement Naruto.**  
Un sourire illumina le visage du blond qui embrassa le rouquin qui fut surpris s'attendant à un rejet.  
 **\- Oh mon dieu j'avais eu peur, que toi tu ne m'aimais pas alors que je venais juste de découvrir que je t'aimais.**  
 **\- Tu...Tu...m'aimes ? Naruto ne répondit pas et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que les filles s'impatientait.**

_A l'extérieur._

 **\- Bon j'ai entendu Gaara hurlait sa veut juste dire qu'il a ...enfin tu comprends alors il devrait avoir finit et sortir.**  
Sakura se mis à pleurer de joie tandis que Temari la regardait bizarrement et en la questionnant sur son comportement.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais... Naruto est en train de se déclarer à Gaara. Je...c'est mon instinct je crois. Et mon instinct ce n'est jamais trompé avec Naruto. Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de la sœur du Kazekage et soupira de bonheur.**  
 **\- Alors c'est vraiment magnifique... Gaara doit être le plus heureux ! J'espère que Naruto ne lui feras pas de mal !**  
 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Naruto n'est jamais tombé amoureux même si il le croyait avec moi. Alors si il l'aime il n'osera jamais faire du mal à Gaara alors j'ai plutôt peur que ce soit Gaara qui fasse de mal à mon ami !**  
 **\- Gaara n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un non plus. Les deux sourires s'agrandirent en pensant à ce couple passionnel.**  
Sa allait être une longue et magnifique relation.

Fin !


End file.
